A Vampire's Bite
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Alexis takes the ultimate gamble and faces off against Camula to protect her friends. Despite her best efforts, she is defeated and she must now pay the price with her very soul, and become the first child of Camula's new brood of vampires. But what will become of Alexis in light of her twisted rebirth? Alexis/Camula! Inspired by the one-shot Camula's Prize on DeviantArt!
1. A Vampire's Bite

_A/N: Hey guys, White here. Hope your enjoying a beautiful Saturday. After some time off, your favorite writer has returned to his roots, those being the fandom of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. This one stars Alexis and the 2nd of the Shadow Riders, the vampiress Camula. The story itself is inspired by SaiyanWarrior002's story entitled 'Camula's Prize' which resides over on DevianArt. All credit for the original idea goes to him. As his was meant to only be a one-shot, I'm simply taking his original idea and spinning off my own version. Hope you guys enjoy it! This slightly revised edition is thanks to his help. (Circa July 2nd, 2014)_

"You are mine my dear, your soul is mine, and you shall be the first of a reborn race." Camula told the girl as she began to walk around her. "My sweet Alexis," She whispered with a hiss.

Alexis struggled against the feeling inside her body but she found her body could do nothing as she heard Camula's words repeat in her end an endless mantra repeating itself over and over to her. She heard them in her mind as she saw the vampire walk around her, her red eyes on her. Eyes that pierced right into her very core it felt like.

After Jaden had defeated Nightshroud and freeing her brother from The Shadow Raiders grasp Alexis had been relieved to see him alive. However it was short lived, as The second member of them soon made their appearance appearing before her shortly afterwards.

It had been unexpected as she was walking back to the dorms when a Coffin appeared in front of her surprising her. The coffin opened and bats emerged from it and Camula stood up out of it and introduced herself to the blonde girl who was stunned that another would appear so soon. Camula had challenged her to the duel daring her to put her soul on the line against her.

Alexis had refused but Camula then said she could go face Jaden or one of her other friends instead. Knowing he wouldn't stand a chance against her with the state he was in, Alexis accepted the Emerald haired Vampires' challenge putting her soul up at stake. If she won, she could see to it that her friends would not be harmed by her and stop The Shadow Raiders and their plan. This was risky, Alexis knew but saw no other way.

But she had lost, and now she'd have to pay the price with her very soul. They had dueled and in the end Camula had been victorious and could now claim her prize and what she wanted.

"Obey me my dear, you are mine forever." Camula said to her and stroked Alexis' shoulder with a cold but surprisingly soft hand against her skin. "Become one with me my dear." She told her.

Alexis looked on as she felt something overcome her. She was right, it was hopeless to resist. She shook her head trying to get that thought out of her head but felt it creeping back in despite her efforts. She thought of her friends, trying to draw strength from their image.

But how could she? When she had failed them and lost?

"Don't worry about anything else anymore, think only about being beside me my dear. Let your human life end and your new life as a vampire start this very night." Camula's voice whispered into her ear her fangs dangerously close to it. Alexis's shoulders hunched over as she felt herself weakening and her head dropped low not looking up as images of her friends exited her mind replaced with different ones of serving and loving Camula and helping her fulfill her goal.

"Mistress," Alexis said after a long moment. "I am yours to do what you please." She said obediently and she rose her head up and a different look was in her eyes. "I shall serve you forevermore." She said as she had fallen under her power as her soul was now Camula's.

Alexis stared at Camula with an almost lifeless look in her eyes. She'd foolishly risked it all to try to protect her friends and failed. Now she was paying the ultimate price with her very soul. She had no will to fight, no resolve. She felt like a statue broken into hundreds upon hundreds of pieces. This was her fate now. It was time for her to own up to it and pay the price. Become one of the undead, a vampire serving Camula, her mistress, forevermore...

"Mmm you look better already." Camula smiled, walking around Alexis with a smirk on her face. "And don't worry your pretty little head because I have plans for you." She purred as she then stopped in front of the defeated Obelisk girl with a smirk. "You are going to help bring my vampire race to it's former numbers and glory?" she asked the broken blonde.

"Yes Camula..it is my fate...my destiny now." Alexis replied emotionlessly. She clearly was a broken soul now...

"That's a good girl." Camula cooed. She cupped Alexis' ivory cheeks and smiled at her. "Your life as a silly school girl is over and your life as a vampire will begin." She gave a toothy smile, showing her fangs as she gleefully continued. "And as a part of your new life...these clothes must come off, do you understand?"

"Yes Camula. I obey your every word. Your word is my literal Gospel.." Alexis replied, her voice showing complete subservience to the pretty vampire.

"Excellent," Camula purred, rubbing Alexis' head as if she was a pet before unsnapping the button of her Obelisk Blue girls uniform. The first part of Alexis' new life would consist of a change of attire of Camula's choosing.

Alexis nodded softly, as she assisted her mistress in undressing her.

Camula giggled lightly. It was hard to believe that this was the same girl who dueled her valiantly, not knowing that her bats spied and took peeks of her building her deck, just in case they ever did duel against each other but now this wasn't about duels, it was about preparing her first child of her new brood and the first step in restoring her vampire race. First Alexis' top fell to the ground, then her skirt and gloves, and then her shoes were on the ground as the wind began to pick up.

Despite her broken state, Alexis still had the warm blood of a human running through her as she shivered from the sudden cold.

"Don't worry, the cold won't bother you much longer." The Vampiress smiled, patting Alexis' tight backside playfully while her choker glowed peacefully. "Hold still." She cooed in a soft whisper.

Alexis innocently and involuntarily clung to Camula. She may have been a vampire, but she at least provided her with a sembalance of warmth, much to her amusement.

The emerald-haired vampire was surprised that Alexis so eagerly clung to her. However she didn't break the near-naked blonde's grip, she was happy to share her warmth with her and even embraced her in return as the choker covered them in a green light of energy from it. Once it was over Alexis had her new clothes but she wondered if Alexis even wanted to break the hug as she chuckled. "Alexis, you have some clothes on now."

"I realize that Mistress...but for some reason...I feel safe with you..as though I was destined to lose. Tell me, was this all meant to transpire?" Alexis asked softly.

Camula paused for a second because she was so surprised that her first victim was talking like this to her. Alexis did deserve a response to that question, though as she smiled. "Yes it was, you just didn't know it yet. Your destiny is to help the vampire race, starting with this school." Camula explained to her new charge.

"Yes Camula...I'm ready. Ready to serve my true purpose..as a creature of the night." She answered softly.

"That's my girl, my dear Alexis." Camula caressed Alexis' cheek affectionately as she said this. Alexis wore an attire that wasn't unlike Camula's. It was a crimson red and it looked like more like a prom dress in it's style but it showed a bit of Alexis' bust in her cleavage as well as a smaller slit to show Alexis' shapely legs. Alexis had the new clothes but there was just one thing missing..."And now for the finishing touch, I must turn you." Camula cooed seductively into the pretty blonde's ear.

"Yes...make me one of you.." Alexis breathed, gazing almost longingly.

Camula never met someone who was so willing to let herself get turned into a vampire so she wasn't going to disappoint. She walmed behined Alexis, used one arm to hold her close while the other one to lift her left arm up before sinking her teeth into Alexis' arm.

Alexis moaned softly as she felt her blood being drained. Her human lifeforce was being siphoned away..and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Camula felt Alexis' body heat fade and she could see her skin become paler before her eyes. The dueling blonde felt the first stages of vampirism thanks to Camula's actions.

Alexis felt light-headed and a little dizzy. "Ooooh...whats going on.." She moaned softly as her body swayed just a little.

Camula caressed Alexis' soft face with her free hand to calm her, relax her so she could drain the rest of her blood and complete the vampirism process.

Alexis' eyes slowly closed as her body went limp against her mistresses'. Her time as a mortal was officially over..

Camula held Alexis in her arms with a smile before letting out a soft whisper. "You're a vampire now, Alexis." She cooed.

The shade of red that was Alexis' new dress matched Alexis' eyes, the former amber tone her precious orbs had were replaced with a bright red color and her skin was now a pale white.

"Yes...yes Camula..." She replied in a soft wicked tone as she started to giggle sinisterly.

"Now my child, we have preparations to make for the rest of Duel Academy." Camula smiled as her choker glowed, slowly enveloping them in green energy.

Alexis cuddled into her in happy demented glee.

The two of them then disappeared in a flash of light in the night sky, it was over. Alexis was now a vampire and Camula, despite being a Shadow Rider, had her own goals in mind that were not that of her team but of her people and if anybody got in her way they'll suffer the same fate of Alexis.

This was a win for vampires, not the Shadow Riders and things were going to get very interesting now...

To be continued...


	2. Scheming

_Last Time_

_Alexis' eyes slowly closed as her body went limp against her mistresses'. Her time as a mortal was officially over.. _

_Camula held Alexis in her arms with a smile before letting out a soft whisper. "You're a vampire now, Alexis." She cooed. _

_The shade of red that was Alexis' new dress matched Alexis' eyes, the former amber tone her precious orbs had were replaced with a bright red color and her skin was now a pale white. _

_"Yes...yes Camula..." She replied in a soft wicked tone as she started to giggle sinisterly._

_"Now my child, we have preparations to make for the rest of Duel Academy." Camula smiled as her choker glowed, slowly enveloping them in green energy._

_Alexis cuddled into her in happy demented glee. _

_The two of them then disappeared in a flash of light in the night sky, it was over. Alexis was now a vampire and Camula, despite being a Shadow Rider, had her own goals in mind that were not that of her team but of her people and if anybody got in her way they'll suffer the same fate of Alexis. _

_This was a win for vampires, not the Shadow Riders and things were going to get very interesting now..._

_End Flashback_

Camula had her own home in Duel Academy. It was an island in the foggy waters with a big gray palace on it it. It was a fitting island estate for a vampire like Camula and she was happy to share it with Alexis. They were in the foyer of the palace, their own luxurious home away from the Shadow Riders or the other students. Camula and her first lady, Alexis had a home of their own.

"You are a beautiful woman Camula.." Alexis purred, clearly lovestruck.

"And so are you, my sweet Alexis," Camula smiled warmly at the blonde, "and we get a home all to ourselves."

"We sure do, and our army will grow.." Alexis smiled, showing off her fangs.

"And we will soon increase our ranks and take over this school with our own vampire army and nobody will be able to stop us," Camula said with a fanged grin, "none of the other students, not even the other Shadow Riders, nobody," Camula said with pride.

"But Mistress, your part of the Shadow Riders." Alexis murmured, a little surprised she'd consider betraying her team so to speak.

"I know but Kagemaru's goals are not my own. I want to restore the Vampire race, he wants to regain his youth, and the only reason I'm not simply betraying him outright is because I know I'm not strong enough to defeat him and the other riders," the Vampiress said. She let Alexis know that her allegiance with the Shadow Riders wasn't of her own interests.

"Ahhh how deliciously devious and backstabbing..I like that. When our army grows, you most certainly can.." Alexis smirked. Camula had certainly done quite the job on Alexis' once noble and pure heart, as it was now figuratively black, immoral and wicked.

Camula giggled warmly for the mirth she was feeling from Alexis voicing her devotion to her, "I still can hardly believe you were such a good girl before I turned you. So sweet and noble, it's funny to me."

"Whatever do you mean Camula?" Alexis giggled darkly.

"The way you're so settled into your state as a vampire, a lady of the dark. Whatever happened to that blue and white-clad girl I first dueled," Camula purred.

"She's long gone..hell I've probably always been this bad, I just needed someone to unleash it on the world.." Alexis purred seductively in her ear.

"Alexis, are you trying to seduce me?" Camula asked her with a little smile.

"Are you willing to be seduced, my devious lady of blood?" Alexis smirked.

"If anybody on the planet can seduce me it's you, my dear." Camula smirked back, caressing Alexis' chin with a finger, "But we have plans to make." She purred.

Alexis whined. "Noo..right now.."

"Behave yourself, we will make love soon enough but we have to raise our ranks." Camula cooed.

Alexis gave an adorable pout with her lower fangs as she crossed her arms.

"So tell me my dear, who should be our first victims?" Camula asked, getting right down to business.

"Hm...good question. We don't necessarily have to target the pathetic Key Keepers first do we? Let them be scared stiff awhile." Alexis snickered.

"Certainly. Let the other Shadow Riders attack those annyoing Key Keepers. We can move on our own," Camula said with pride, "anybody you have in mind my dear?"

Alexis flashed a feral, bloodthirsty grin. "Well, there is that little grade-school runt Blair Flannigan.."

"If she's as young as you say she might be protected or hiding. She won't be the easiest prey to find, I bet," Camula noted.

"Wrong, my dear.." Alexis purred silkily.

"Oh?" Camula asked with clear curiousity in her voice, "You mean she'll be easy to find?" She asked gleefully.

"She sleeps with the Key Keeper in the Red dorm, but hes such a heavy sleeper, we could easily take her to our castle and sweetly turn her in her sleep. She deserves a painless demise."

"You sound like you know her," Camula smirked, noticing the detail Alexis put in her explanation of where Blair was and how to get to her.

"She harbors a crush on the key keeper whose soul you want most, Zane." Alexis explained with a sinister giggle.

"Mmmm Zane," Camula grinned, "He'd make a rather powerful pet for us, wouldn't he?"

"Yess he would...but you know something?" Alexis cooed.

"What is it?" Camula asked, holding the same smile.

"I'll always be your most precious won't I my Mistress?" Alexis asked, her crimson eyes showing nothing but adoration and love for her Mistress.

"Of course you will. I love you and only you," Camula answered sweetly, lovingly holding Alexis' hands with her light red eyes lovingly looking into the blonde's red orbs.

Alexis gave her an adorable smile, clearly in love.

No more words were spoken as Camula decided to show her love for Alexis with a passionate kiss, holding the young vampiress close to her while she did so.

"Mmm...your a great kisser.." Alexis purred.

"Of course. The love of my life deserves to be kissed with the utmost passion," Camula purred back.

"Hey Camula?" She asked in a soft sultry tone, one the mortal Alexis would have never used.

"Yes my love?" the Vampire lady aswered the soft question.

"How do I look as one of the night, as a vampire?"

"You look amazing sweetheart. It's been centuries since I've seen a vampire as beautiful as you."

Alexis blushed. She didnt felt that beautiful as her beautiful Mistress said. She was very humble about herself..at least she would be until her dear queen molded her mind further..

"You look beautiful and I am going to love every moment I have with you as we rule over our army of vampires. I love having you by my side." Camula smiled at her blonde beauty before her.

"I do look beautiful don't I? We'll be queens.." Alexis purred.

"Oh definitely Alexis. We'll be the most powerful, most beautiful, queens of all time. Beautiful, dangerous, powerful and in love," Camula purred in return to her lover.

"Mmm...and totally unstoppable. Our kind will flourish once more, I promise." Alexis cooed lovingly.

"And we will fulfill that promise, together," Camula said softly with a small yet wicked smile on her face.

"Yess..." Alexis smiled wickedly, before lightly tilting her head back and cackling sinsterly. "Hahahaha...**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

That evil laugh said it all. Alexis was determined to work with her lover, Camula to grow their power and rule this island as duelists, lovers, and vampires. The Key Keepers and Shadow Riders had better beware because the Vampires were on the hunt.

To be continued...


	3. Seizing Prey

_A/N: For the purposes of this story, Blair has been aged up to 13._

_Last Time On A Vampire's Bite_

_"You look amazing sweetheart. It's been centuries since I've seen a vampire as beautiful as you." _

_Alexis blushed. She didnt felt that beautiful as her beautiful Mistress said. She was very humble about herself..at least she would be until her dear queen molded her mind further.. _

_"You look beautiful and I am going to love every moment I have with you as we rule over our army of vampires. I love having you by my side." Camula smiled at her blonde beauty before her. _

_"I do look beautiful don't I? We'll be queens.." Alexis purred._

_"Oh definitely Alexis. We'll be the most powerful, most beautiful, queens of all time. Beautiful, dangerous, powerful and in love," Camula purred in return to her lover. _

_"Mmm...and totally unstoppable. Our kind will flourish once more, I promise." Alexis cooed lovingly. _

_"And we will fulfill that promise, together," Camula said softly with a small yet wicked smile on her face. _

_"Yess..." Alexis smiled wickedly, before lightly tilting her head back and cackling sinsterly. "Hahahaha...**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"_

_That evil laugh said it all. Alexis was determined to work with her lover, Camula to grow their power and rule this island as duelists, lovers, and vampires. The Key Keepers and Shadow Riders had better beware because the Vampires were on the hunt._

_End Flashback_

Syrus had gotten close to Blair these last couple of days. He convinced her to stay in the academy and even stepped in to protect her while the others dueled, especially since he wasn't a "top duelist."

"Sy, are you sure we'll be safe?" Blair asked to him that night.

"I think we're safe." Syrus said. "I may not have a spirit key but I can still duel. I'll protect you I mean us." Syrus added innocently, blushing a bit while he said it.

"Your sweet Sy. Thanks so much for protecting me. You might not quite be as strong a duelist as Jaden, but to me, it's your heart that matters." Blair replied sweetly.

"Thanks Blair." Syrus blushed, getting a visual interest of his shoes after the compliment due to bashfulness alone. He wasn't used to girls giving him compliments like that. "I-I appreciate that." He added softly.

Feeling bolder, Blair hugged the little Slifer, smiling cutely.

Syrus blushed a shade as red as his slifer uniform from the hug with this innocent smile on his face like he was lost for words. He never had another girl hug him before.

Blair giggled before letting out a cute yawn. She was getting quite tired.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow, Blair." Syrus uttered out after hearing Blair yawn.

"Later Sy." Blair smiled, giving him an innocent wink.

Syrus left Blair's room with a smile on his face. This had been one of the best nights of his life. He couldn't wait to see Blair again tomorrow.

Blair smiled, changing into her pajamas and falling into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile a lone bat flew just flew back to Camula and Alexis' castle with some news on just Blair's whereabouts. "Ah I see our scout's returned, Camula smiled as her bat returned and landed on her shoulder.

"Yes, and it seems our little Blair is fast asleep...excellent.." Alexis purred.

"You did well." Camula smiled and petted her bat, praising it on a job well done before dismissing it to the ceiling. "Now we can put our plan in action." She purred to her lady of the dark.

"Yes, we simply take her home with us in the dead of night, dont we my dear?" Alexis grinned.

"Oh of course." Camula nodded. "But it would be smarter if you go. Only because your former friends most likely think I'm defeated." She said, building a strategy.

"But you beat me my love."

"Which will make the reveal more surprising since we can only lurk in the shadows too long. And besides this will show your new skills at stealth and mystery," Camula smiled with a light purr in her voice.

"I just realized something love." Alexis murmured.

"What is it sweetheart?" Camula cooed softly.

"I can't be in daylight anymore. Sun is my weakness now." Alexis replied sadly.

"I think I change that." Camula mused. Alexis' eyes lit up in wonder. Her sweet Mistress kept on surprising her.

Camula then walked to the far corner of the room and opened up a glass case. "All you need is an item to keep you safe." She giggled.

"What is it lover?" Alexis cooed.

"The moonstone ring, wear it and you'll be able to move in the sunlight as well as any human." Camula answered with a smile.

"How did you get something like that?" Alexis asked, astonished.

"Comes from being a centuries old vampire, my dear." Camula answered simply as she slpped it onto Alexis' right ring finger.

Alexis grinned with glee as she kissed the emerald-haired vampire passionately.

Camula happily returned the passionate kiss Alexis gave onto her, glad that she was happy.

"I love you my Mistress. I've never been happier.." Alexis told her, her voice extremely dreamy in tone.

"I love you too my sweet and I always will for the rest of my life." Camula purred lovingly in her sweetest voice.

"But sweetie, we're immortal." Alexis giggled.

"Exactly. So I'll love you forever," Camula grinned

"And I'll love you forever, my queen of the night.."

"I love you too my enternal beauty." Camula smiled lovingly.

Alexis smiled. "Don't worry, lover. I'll be back with little Blair before you know it."

"I'll be waiting right for you baby." Camula smiled back at her.

"When I bring her back, you'll reward me won't you darling?" Alexis cooed.

"Of course I will. You'll deserve a reward." Camula cooed and return with a nod.

Alexis smiled, transforming into her bat form.

"I will see you again my dear." Camula smiled, sitting in a chair so she could watch Alexis take flight.

Alexis gave her a wink as she gracefully flew out the open window.

Camula watched her lover wink in her bat form as she flew out the window. Soon enough they'd have a new member of their vampire order by their side.

In no time, Alexis had flown undetected to the Slifer dorm, the dark night sky concealing her perfectly.

Blair was sleeping peacefully in her dorm at the moment. She believed she was safe, a new student who just barely had gotten settled into the academy wasn't prey for a Shadow Rider, also she had faith in her friends, especially one sweet blue-haired she showed clear fondness for earlier. In other words Blair believed she was as safe as could be.

Fortunately for Alexis, Blair's window was left cracked open, as she flew inside..

Blair was asleep on her back, not snoring or turning at all, just peacefully breathing.

Alexis calmly transformed back and quietly crept up to her..

For all Blair knew she was alone in her room. Sure she had Syrus and Jaden relaxing a couple of doors down but she dreamt peacefully, not knowing that a blonde vampiress was in her room.

Alexis chuckled to herself as she gently grabbed Blair in her arms, lifting her out of bed..

Alexis was so gentle, so careful in her holding of the 13 year old that rested in her arms that Blair didn't even stir in her sleep while she was lifted out of bed.

Alexis smiled, carefully cradling Blair as she exited her dorm room.

It was a clean getaway, no Shadow Riders or Key Keepers in sight as Alexis nimbly moved out of the dorm, summoned some bats to carry her to the castle on her feet with Blair in her arms, and nobody noticed a thing tonight.

To be continued...


	4. Child Of The Night

_A/N: Surprise guys! Enjoy this double update!_

_Last Time On A Vampire's Bite_

_Blair was sleeping peacefully in her dorm at the moment. She believed she was safe, a new student who just barely had gotten settled into the academy wasn't prey for a Shadow Rider, also she had faith in her friends, especially one sweet blue-haired she showed clear fondness for earlier. In other words Blair believed she was as safe as could be. _

_Fortunately for Alexis, Blair's window was left cracked open, as she flew inside.. _

_Blair was asleep on her back, not snoring or turning at all, just peacefully breathing. _

_Alexis calmly transformed back and quietly crept up to her.. _

_For all Blair knew she was alone in her room. Sure she had Syrus and Jaden relaxing a couple of doors down but she dreamt peacefully, not knowing that a blonde vampiress was in her room. _

_Alexis chuckled to herself as she gently grabbed Blair in her arms, lifting her out of bed.. _

_Alexis was so gentle, so careful in her holding of the 13 year old that rested in her arms that Blair didn't even stir in her sleep while she was lifted out of bed. _

_Alexis smiled, carefully cradling Blair as she exited her dorm room. _

_It was a clean getaway, no Shadow Riders or Key Keepers in sight as Alexis nimbly moved out of the dorm, summoned some bats to carry her to the castle on her feet with Blair in her arms, and nobody noticed a thing tonight._

_End Flashback_

Soon enough, Alexis returned to her and Camulas castle with Blair, no one the wiser..

"Ah you're back, and I assume the little girl is Blair." Camula said with a noticeable smile.

"Yup, this is little Blair. Isn't she adorable?" Alexis giggled sinisterly.

"She is." Camula nodded in agreement. "I thought she'd be a little older though, not that it matters anyway." She snickered quietly.

"Yeah, we'll raise her as our own little child.." Alexis cooed softly.

"That's perfect. I have so much to teach to the younger generation." Camula smiled at the little duelist.

"Yeah...should we wake the little one or have her end come peacefully?" Alexis asked.

"We should." Camula nodded as Blair started to stir and move. Her peaceful sleep was coming to an end as her eyes slowly began to feel lighter. She was about to wake.

Alexis glanced at Blair, seeing her start to wake up..

Blair then woke up and saw at the two women standing over her. She first saw Alexis, knowing just who she was given her time with Jaden and Syrus, "Alexis...where am I? And why do your eyes look all red?" She asked, a little groggy.

"Your with me, in your new home sweetie." Alexis cooed peacefully.

"And her eyes are red like mine because she's a vampire." Camula smiled. "Just like me and you'll be one too soon enough." She added in twisted sweetness.

"Wait, a vampire?" Blair asked, standing up now and fully awake and alert. "L-Like a real vampire?" The 13-year old asked. The only vampires she knew were the ones in novels and comic books. She never thought that they were real.

"Exactly, sweetie. Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you." Alexis purred.

"What are you talking about and Lexi the guys have been worried about you and who the heck is the girl with the green hair and..." Blair said before Camula hushed her.

"Quiet my child. All you need to know is I'm Camula, a vampire, Alexis is my lover, and you are going to be our daughter, our child of the night." she purred.

Blair's confusion was now being replaced with fear. "Lover, daughter? Lexi this is freaking me out. We have to go." She said while backing up.

Alexis pulled her in close. "Camula is my Mistress and my girlfriend..and you Blair, sweetie are going to be our own little daughter.." Alexis cooed lovingly in her ear, her voice extremely silky and seductive, tempting the sweet little girl to listen to her words..

"Your...daughter..." Blair repeated to herself, as if letting the thought sink in her mind. Then the thirteen year old duelist heard the voice of Syrus in her head. "I may not have a spirit key but I can still duel. I'll protect you I mean us." That thought alone woke her up as she pushed Alexis away from her.

"No! I'm not going to be a vampire!" Blair exclaimed in defiance.

Alexis smiled sadly. "Such a pity it has to end this way, right my love?" She purred to Camula.

"Indeed, it is a pity. We're not going to let you leave here Blair." Camula purred in return as she bared her fangs. That was enough to make Blair start running for the doors of the castle, thinking she could outpace the vampire ladies and make an escape.

Unforunately for Blair, a strong wind blew the doors shut...

Blair stumbled back in shock. The doors slamming in her face made her realize that she was in a living nightmare. She then looked at Alexis and Camula that were steadily approaching her, as if expecting her to surrender to her fate. "G-Get away from me!, somebody HELP!" She screamed.

"Shh...Blair sweetie, we wont hurt you, will we baby?" Alexis asked her girlfriend.

"Of course not. We just want you to be a part of our little family." Camula smiled as Blair tried running to the window, perhaps thinking of jumping out. However that was soon stopped by some flying bats that knocked her down once again.

Alexis having the speed advantage that came with being a vampire grabbed her gently..

Blair felt Alexis grab her hand while Camula moved to her side, cutting off any chance Blair had at running away once more.

Alexis pulled her into her arms, cuddling her..

"This will all be over in a moment." Camula purred as Blair struggled in Alexis' arms. "Let me go! I don't want to be a vampire!" Blair shrieked in fear.

"Shhh...you'll be much happier. Plus, you'll live forever..." Alexis cooed in her ear.

"No, not like this!...Not like this!" Blair yelled as Camula ran her fingers through the 13 year old's hair. "You say that now, but you will love it when it's done." She said before nodding at Alexis, a sign that she wanted her lover to do the honors.

Alexis smiled, gently biting down into her neck..

Blair let out a lone shriek that filled Camula's castle as Alexis sunk her teeth in the meat of her neck, safely injecting her vampiric power into her as Camula gave them both a nice smile.

Blair's eyes slowly opened and her amber orbs were changed to a ruby red and her skin was sickly pale. Those were traits of a full-on vampire. "W-What happened?" Blair asked, a little scared.

"You've been reborn my sweet Blair. Tell her love." Alexis purred.

"You've been turned Blair, you're a vampire now." Camula smiled.

Blair had every right to be shocked, horrified, and scared at herself for what just happened but instead she actually seemed rather calm and happy over the issue now that it happened. "I'm a vampire now? This is what it's like?" She asked, smiling in awe.

"Yup, look at me." Alexis said, smiling as she sweetly showed off her fangs.

Camula had the same sweet smile on her face as she showed her fangs too.

That was when Blair realized that being a vampire wasn't as bad as she thought. She could get over the red eyes thing and fangs so in result her fear was gone and she actually fully accepted her monstrous state. "Oh...then maybe...it's not so bad after all." Blair said with a smile of her own to show her fangs too.

"Mmmm...they look beautiful sweetheart, don't they lover?" Alexis giggled.

"They do, my love." Camula nodded happily. "Welcome to our family, Blair." She giggled.

Blair smiled. "At first I was scared, but now.."

"You've come to appreciate your vampire status?" Camula finished, certain that was what Blair had in mind to say.

"Yes. I'm happy to be part of this family. I love being a vampire." Blair purred, licking her lips.

"That's all I need to hear." Camula smiled, holding Blair's hand in hers. "Now come. We have changes to make now that you're one of us." She chuckled evilly.

Blair giggled, flashing an evil grin. "Good, cuz I'm feeling hungry.."

"Oh you'll get your first food soon enough my dear, welcome to our way of life." Camula said with a grin of her own.

"Thank you." Blair cooed happily.

"You're welcome my sweet Blair. Now come, we have changes to make for you." Camula smiled as the three girls walked up the stairs to the upper floors of the castle hand in hand.

They had some plans for the newest member of their union.

To be continued...


	5. Formulating A Rescue Plan

_Last Time On A Vampire's Bite_

_"You've come to appreciate your vampire status?" Camula finished, certain that was what Blair had in mind to say. _

_"Yes. I'm happy to be part of this family. I love being a vampire." Blair purred, licking her lips. _

_"That's all I need to hear." Camula smiled, holding Blair's hand in hers. "Now come. We have changes to make now that you're one of us." She chuckled evilly. _

_Blair giggled, flashing an evil grin. "Good, cuz I'm feeling hungry.." _

_"Oh you'll get your first food soon enough my dear, welcome to our way of life." Camula said with a grin of her own._

_"Thank you." Blair cooed happily. _

_"You're welcome my sweet Blair. Now come, we have changes to make for you." Camula smiled as the three girls walked up the stairs to the upper floors of the castle hand in hand. _

_They had some plans for the newest member of their union._

_End Flashback_

Despite Blair wanting to see what was in store for her, she and Alexis were quite tired, so the 3 ladies of the dark decided to go to bed for the night.

Overnight Syrus slept peacefully, dreaming of victory, himself, and Blair. She was so sweet, so cute, and he felt that it was his duty to protect her. He woke up peacefully the following morning and was ready to greet the day and check on Blair

Unfortunately, Sy was in for a tragic surprise today..

Syrus left his dorm and made a beeline toward's Blair's just to see about her. He knocked on her door a couple of times, "Blair? It's me, Syrus." He called out but there was no response. That was when he cautiously opened up her dorm room door and went inside, following his curiosity.

Still, silence greeted him..

Her bed was empty, then he slowly peeked into the bathroom, no sign of Blair, "Blair's never up this early," he said to himself, "she should still be asleep or at least getting ready. I wonder where..." Then a dreadful thought entered Syrus' mind. The chances were slim but there was a possiblitiy that Blair never even made it to her dorm or worse, taken from it. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" He repeated in worry for the Slifer girl. Something happened to her!

"JADEN!" Syrus yelled as he dashed out of Blair's dorm and scrambled back to the dorm he and Jaden shared. Seeing how this was still a little early in the morning, an hour or two before any classes, the odds were high that Jaden was still asleep so finding him was easy. Syrus shook Jaden in his bunk, trying to get him to wake up.

Jaden groaned sleepily. "Sy...not now buddy.."

"Jaden get up I think something's happened to Blair!" He said between shakes with urgency in his voice.

Jay's eyes immediately shot open. "Say what?!"

"I was talking to Blair yesterday and I told her I was gonna proect her and that was the last time I saw her. I just got back from her dorm to check on her and she was gone and I don't know what happened to her!" Syrus said quickly, taking a breath once he was finished with his explanation.

"That's so weird.." Jaden mused.

"Blair and I were just talking about the Shadow Riders yesterday. You don't think one of them took her or she lost a duel to one of them, do you?" Syrus asked, worry in his voice.

"There's a chance, but I doubt it Sy. She doesn't have a Spirit Key." Jaden reasoned.

"I know but I don't know where Blair is. We really should look for her." Syrus knew all about the Spirit Keys. Only the strongest duelists in the school held them including Jaden which allowed them to protect the secret of the mighty Sacred Beast cards. Syrus and Blair didn't have one so they weren't prime targets so that eased his mind a little bit but he wanted to know where Blair was.

"I think we should get the other spirit key holders and tell them about it. Just in case Blair really did get taken by a Shadow Rider," the blue-haired boy suggested.

"Good call." Jaden agreed.

"I'll be ready to go when you are, Jay." Syrus smiled. He was sure that Jaden and their friends were going to get to the bottom of this, save Blair, and defeat some Shadow Riders in the process.

"Um Sy, shouldn't we get dressed?" Jaden laughed.

"Huh?" That was when Syrus looked down just to notice that he was still in his pajamas and slippers, "Oh um...right lets dress first," he nodded, blushing lightly in embarassment.

"Heh, it's cool buddy, I probably woulda did the same thing." Jaden chuckled sheepishly.

Syrus couldn't help but laugh with his best friend, especially since he could see Jaden doing the same thing. That was when Syrus opened up his closet and pulled our a Slifer Red Uniform and matching shoes so he could get ready.

Jaden smiled, getting dressed as well.

Once they were dressed up in the school uniforms Syrus walked to the door, energy in every step, "Let's go."

"Alright Sy." Jaden grinned.

Syrus led Jaden out of their dorm and onto the Slifer Red grounds. They were going to get to the bottom of Blair's disappearance.

A very irritable Chazz Princeton stormed out of his personal dorm room. "You two slackers wanna tell me why you woke The Chazz up this damn early?!" He yelled, agitated.

"Blair Flannigan's gone missing and I think a Shadow Rider took her" Syrus said, reasonable worry in his voice.

"Jaden...please tell me this was YOUR idea.." Chazz growled, deathly calm.

"I told him not to wake you up but he wouldn't listen. He wants strong duelists that know the school inside and out to help him search...so yeah," Jaden admitted with a sheepish smile.

Chazz drew in a deep breath. "So...this was Syrus' idea?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Jaden nodded.

"SYRUS! YOU GOT ME UP TO WORRY ABOUT A LOVESICK FANGIRL THAT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A SPIRIT KEY?! I'M GONNA CHAZZ YOU UP, SHORTSTACK!" Chazz yelled, onyx eyes blazing.

Syrus yelped in fear and backed safely away from Chazz before Jaden stepped in to try and cool things down, "Calm down Chazz, relax man. If Blair's taken by a Shadow Rider I bet they know who we are and want to draw us out."

"What use would they have for that dork? She couldn't even beat you Jaden, and that's saying something!" Chazz laughed.

"She's not a dork, she's my friend," Syrus spoke up. He took offense to Chazz calling Blair a 'dork.'

"Well congrats, your her next victim then." Chazz shuddered.

Syrus grumbled in irritation and Jaden chimed in just to keep things cool, "But really, man. I think it's a cool idea if we look for Blair. We can beat some Shadow Riders and rescue another student too," Jaden said with a smile. He liked being a hero.

"Ya know what I just realized boys?" Chazz murmured, eyes widening.

"What is it?" Jaden asked.

"Where the hell is Alexis?!" Chazz yelped.

Jaden and Syrus blinked in near unison before they realized Chazz's words were true, "He's right. I know I haven't seen her in a couple of days," Jaden said.

"You don't think..." Chazz murmured.

"What? There's no way Alexis would get kidnapped too." Jaden said in disbelief, even if disappearance of his blonde friend was a bit alarming.

"We have to find out if she still has her Key, Jaden. But how.." Chazz wondered.

"We can check around. I wonder if Zane's seen her too," Jaden said. Zane was one of the most vigilant of the Spirit Key holders. He kept track of just about everyone

"Here's hoping." Chazz sighed.

"Then get dressed. I'm sure my brother is awake too." Syrus said.

"Relax shortstack, I'm already set." Chazz chuckled.

"Then Zane is waiting for us, let's go!" Jaden said with some excitement in his voice.

Zane was standing outside the Obelisk Boys Dorm gazing thoughtfully at the morning sky. In his typical reflective way, he was thinking on things.

"Big Bro!" Syrus called out, approaching the Obelisk Blue Dorm with Chazz and Jaden behind him.

Zane looked down and chuckled softly. "Good morning little brother."

"We have something to tell you!" Jaden said, stopping right in front ot Zane with his comrades.

"Yes Jaden?" Zane asked.

"Syrus went to check on Blair earlier and she wasn't in her dorm and Alexis has been missing for a couple of days now," Jaden said. "We think they've been taken by the Shadow Riders," Syrus stated.

"Hmm...this is disconcerting. But how will we know if she's lost her key?" Zane wondered.

"We haven't even seen her to ask." Chazz explained. "You'd think that even if she did lose her key she would've told us about it so we could protect her and the Sacred Beasts."

"Not quite Chazz. Remember, Nightshroud was after Jay's soul." Syrus countered.

"Yeah I still have nightmares about that guy." Jaden said with a little shudder.

"So if Alexis faced a Shadow Rider and lost...that means.." Sy squeaked in fear.

"That explains why she's been gone and a Shadow Rider must've done something to her!" Chazz exclaimed, putting pieces together.

"Let's not panic." Zane replied calmly.

"What about Blair, she's been taken too!" Syrus said. He was a little peeved that nobody had really mentioned Blair so far.

Zane chuckled, giving his little brother a smirk. "You have a crush on her eh Sy?"

"What? N-No she's just a friend!" Syrus blushed and replied in denial.

"Right, keep saying that." Zane replied in a soft, amused tone.

"I mean it, she's just a friend." Syrus folded his arms while blushing even darker.

"Right, whatever you say little bro." Zane teased.

"So I guess it's settled then. We'll look for Alexis, fight some Shadow Riders, and save Syrus' girlfriend." Jaden said with a grin.

"Jay!" Syrus yelled, blushing madly.

"What I said we can rescue her," Jaden beamed innocently at his best friend.

"Yeah yeah.." Syrus mumbled, blushing. If only they knew that their friends were no longer of this world..

They were in for a terrifying surprise...

To be continued...


End file.
